degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Iloveeli4ever/Megan Duevel Chapter 2
Okay so this is also going to be a boring chapter... Cuz until she actually goes to Degrassi, what is there to write about? kk, so read it, rate it, and tell me what you think :) Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, or the characters... But I do own a select few that I made up ;) I was really confused. Who was this guy? My mother did not tell me anything about a brother... no this could not be my brother. I watched as my mom ''got up and walked over to him. "K.C., honey..." She said. ''Honey? '"'''This is Megan, your..." she paused for a moment as if thinking of the right word, "Sister." This guy, my brother, or obviously more formally known as K.C., stared at her with is mouth hanging open. As funny as it was to watch him stare at her with that face, I was pretty upset too. Appalled even, I mean this lady, although I've only known her for 4 hours, is my mother. Why did she not tell me that I had a brother? It's a little more than a minor detail. So I spoke up, "Uh why exactly did you decide to leave out the fact the I have a brother?" The smug look on her face immediately changed to one of guilt. She turned to me and said, " Sweetie, I haven't seen you since you were born, I thought it was a little more important to get to know you first..." Yeah, I understood, but from the look on K.C.'s face, he didn't. "Oh, yeah, what about me? All my life I've had a sister, and you just decided not to tell me?!" Okay, now he was outraged. He looked so pissed, I just decided to sit back down and keep quiet. It took a while before K.C. finally excepted that he has a sister, whether he wants one or not. Him and his- I mean our- mom talked it out for a while, and soon, he was back to normal. Or at least what I'm assuming what was normal for him at the moment. Since school was out for break, me and K.C. got weeks of catching up and bonding. By the end, it actually seemed like we were brother and sister. I was really liking having a family again, and I hardly even thought about my... dead... sister. Soon it was decided that I would stay with them, and go to school with K.C. at the local high school, Degrassi. '''Okay, ugh. That was HORRIBLE. It was verrrry boring, I know, but I pinky promise that next chapter it will get more exciting. So now aaaaalllll the boring stuff is out of the way. And to recap, she is K.C. Guthrie's half sister. She used to live in Minnesota (Yes, that is where I live now.), her father and sister recently died(and you will figure out how, but not for a while). Okay, so stay tuned, next chapter will be longer, and more exciting (Hopefully), and I will try to get that done by sometime this week. Thanks! Category:Blog posts